


If You Want Trouble

by jesbakescookies



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Apocalypse, Smut, holiday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesbakescookies/pseuds/jesbakescookies
Summary: On any given day Merle could find trouble. Whether it was booze, blow or broads, if he wanted it, he could find it. Trouble came easy for most Dixons but Merle was a professional hellion.He could saunter into any shithole bar, in any asscrack of Georgia town and walk out with not only a goodie bag full of drug cocktails but a piece of tail to do them with.It was easy, always was and probably always would be but that Christmas Eve night when the bars door opened with a groan and slammed shut with a obnoxious screech, a type of trouble walked in that would have Merle on his knees begging for it.





	If You Want Trouble

  

He stood at the end of the long sticky bar top, a beer bottle hanging loosely in his hand and cigarette tucked behind his ear. He had just finished working an odd job at a nearby packaging warehouse. They'd needed extra help for the holidays and he made a quick grand loading 18 wheelers with over priced bullshit for suburbanites. He was at the bar blowing through some of that hard earned cash when he saw her. His head lolled to the side, his piercing baby blues taking in the lean blonde swaying her way through the crowded tables. She sided up to the bar ordering a Jack and Coke from Martinez the resident pint slinger. Her blonde hair was haphazardly pulled back, tendrils falling onto the shoulders of her leather jacket.

Merle peered over and saw her curved ass painted in worn denim perched on the barstool, her boot clad foot braced on the kick rail. She was pale but her cheeks were flushed from the cold air whipping through the darkened streets. Her plump lips cupped the glasses rim as she sipped her drink. She was sexy as fuck and looked like she could chew a man up and spit him to the side.

He wanted her. Wanted her bent over a stationary object so he could rail into her. Spread open and wet for him.

Fuck, his cock throbbed at just the thought of seeing her soft thighs and perky tits. He hadn't seen such a good looking woman in the whole state of Georgia, which said a lot since he spent most his time drifting all over those rolling hills.

Merle smirked at Martinez who was leaning towards her, his Latin charm in full swing. He could tell the blonde was unimpressed but gladly taking her free refill from the overconfident man.

Deciding it was time to see just what kind of girl he was checking out, Merle strolled over, sliding into the seat next to her. He leaned in close, his arm braced on the back of her barstool.

"Martinez botherin' ya Sugar?" He drawled a slow grin curling his lips. She cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Your name Martinez too?"

Snorting Merle rasped sarcastically, "Do I look brown enough to be a fuckin' Maaaartinez?"

"I figured Martinez was a code word for asshole or something." She snarked sipping her drink. Merles eyes narrowed and asked, "Ya callin' me an asshole Sugar?"

"Yes. Now can I drink in peace?"

Merle waved a hand dismissively and grunted, "Nah it's Christmas Eve. Nobody should be alone on Christmas."

"I don't believe in Christmas." she grumbled her finger swiping through the sweat on her glass. Chuckling Merle rasped, "Ya should. Saint Nick hooked ya up this year, ol' Merle's here t'keep ya company."

"Oh really? Sounds like I got jipped."

"Now that ain't nice Sugar." Merle pouted, his lip out before slowly grinning, "How bout ya tell me your name and we get t'know one anotha."

"Names none of your damn business and I prefer to drink alone." She growled, her eyes cutting to his angrily.

"Ya know what they say bout drinkin' alone dontcha?" Merle teased, raising his eyebrow comically.

"No what?" She retorted, her lip curled into a sneer. Merle couldn't get over how sexy she was while being a bitch. He wanted to suck on her snarling lip, maybe even bit it until she squirmed.

"That it's boring as fuck." He spoke plainly then suggested, "Now how bout I buy ya another 'n we go play a round of pool."

Rolling her eyes, the woman threw back the last of her drink and conceded, "I'm not one to turn down free booze. Pony up old man."

"Hey now! I ain't no old man. Sugar."

"It's Sam not Sugar and I don't give a shit s'long as you're payin'." She responded before sliding off the barstool and sauntering over to the pool tables. Merle watched her sexy ass sway over to the green felt tables and lean a curved hip against the edge. Two men were playing and only half way through the game when she batted her gorgeous blue eyes at them. Merle snorted as he watched them trip over themselves to set the table up for her and get her a cue.

"She looks more dangerous than you Dixon." Martinez commented setting down another round of drinks.

"Pfft. I'll take 'er home by last call." Merle rasped with a cocky grin, adding, "Bet ya tonight's tab she walks out on my arm."

Chuckling the bartender nodded, "A'right I'll take that bet and a counter, I bet she lays you out flat when ya try."

Rolling his eyes Merle joked, "Ain't no girl knockin' a Dixon out. Got a jaw of steel."

Walking away with their drinks he met up with Sam at the tables. The two men currently trying their hand at winning the blonde over gave him the stink eye when he handed her another drink.

"Bout fucking time. I'm going crazy listening to these numb nuts try and teach me how to play pool."

"Well ya heard the lady boys, fuck off and find some other cooze to hassle." Merle dismissed the men, giving them a cocky sneer.

"Are you calling me a cooze?" She asked with a irritated wrinkle in her forehead.

"Well ya got a nice pair of tits 'n I'm just assumin' but I bet ya got a nice slice of pie too. So yeah cooze."

"I'm gonna need a whole lot more alcohol to put up with your shit Merle." Sam sighed before gulping her latest drink. "Better keep your tab open."

"My pleasure, now get your sexy ass over there and break."

Sam took the cue from the table and stood at the end, her lithe body leaning over to break the triangle formation of balls. He licked his bottom lip, biting it almost bloody as her shirt dipped showing off delicious looking cleavage. The thought of licking up the curve and biting down on the narrow column of her neck had Merle adjusting his jeans. He watched as she broke the table up, the balls spreading out and a solid falling into a corner pocket.

"Good girl," he rasped, sipping his beer watching her move easily around the table. The woman was hot and could apparently play a mean game of pool because it took a few shots before Merle had a turn. He watched her lean casually against the table, her ass perched on the edge while she gulped the last of her drink.

"Should slow down Sugar. I want ya walking out on my arm not thrown over my shoulder." He gave her a toothy grin while sinking a stripe into a pocket. Sam rolled her eyes and retorted, "Who says I'll be leaving with you of all people."

"Well you're stickin' around to play a game with me, drinking my booze."

"So you buy me drinks and I owe you?" Sam sneered.

Chuckling while taking a shot he drawled, "Nah just means you're enjoyin' my company."

Snorting she dead panned, "No it means I enjoy booze."

Laughing gruffly Merle nodded while shrugging lazily. "S'pose so but ya coulda drank at the bar but now you're playin pool with me."

"So I like pool doesn't mean you're getting anywhere near my 'slice of pie'." Sam imitated his drawl while repeating his catch phrase. Merle grinned and swaggered closer, his head cocking to the side as he approached drawling slow and thick, "I guaran-goddamn-tee you'd enjoy me being reeeal close to your pie. So much so you'd ache for me later."

"Oh really?" She breathed clearing her throat and suggested, "maybe I'm a lesbian."

"You? A carpet muncher?" Merle laughed gruffly, rubbing a hand over his rough jaw, "Nah. I got a feelin' most broads don' like ya. I see all the other cats hissing in the room. They don't seem t'like the competition."

"Yeah well maybe I don't like sex at all. Maybe I'm celibate."

"Doubt it." He drawled, his finger curling in her belt loop, pulling her closer. He listened to her breathing kick up and watched her cheeks flush. He could feel the heat radiating off her as he rasped quietly, "Ya like sex. I can tell these things."

"Pffft." Sam huffed pushing him away while picking up his beer and taking a swig "Like booze more." She muttered as she dropped another ball in a corner pocket.

 

* * *

 

They played two games, both of which Merle won by the skin of his teeth. Sam drank more than he thought possible for a woman her size and was still on her feet. Her words were slower but she was far from a slurring drunken mess. She either drank heavily often or had some super powers that burned off alcohol rapidly.

"I wanna dance." She announced turning on her heel to saunter over to the jukebox. Merle watched her scan through all the different available tracks and drop a few coins in, her fingers pushing her choice.

The music picked up a guitar and horn sounding song with jazzy drums. It wasn't something Merle would ever listen to, being more of a hard rock stereotypical redneck music fan. However it made Sam sway her little ass across the dance floor so it might be the best song Merle had ever heard. He felt his feet moving before his mind caught up, the idea of holding onto those supple curves while she gyrated intoxicated him.

" _If you want trouble_

_You got it"_

Merle had never heard a more accurate song lyric in all his life. Fucking hell he didn't just want it, he needed it. He watched her turn as he approached, her eyes hooded and predatory, her hips swaying and dipping. Her hands were sliding up her curves and over her head, twisting together into her hair seductively. Reaching forward Merle grabbed her hips, his fingers curling under her belt to yank her against his front making her squeak and giggle. Merle grinned wolfishly at the sound, "C'mere Sugar. Wanna feel ya."

" _Said you been thinking all night about it_

_Well if you look you know where I'll be"_

Sam's soft body stretched out along his broad frame. Her hands slid up his chest to grasp the back of his neck, her blunt nails scraping along the back of his head. He grunted at the overwhelming sensation and warned, "Careful girl." Sam smirked at him while swirling her hips to the bass.

" _If if you want trouble yeah, trouble_

_If you want trouble."_

Her damn blue eyes looked dark as pitch and the friction of her lithe body swaying against his had Merle rock hard.

"Sugar, ya got no fuckin' idea how sexy ya are." He drawled softly, his breath ghosting over the curve of her ear. His hand stroked its way to her lower back, fingertips sliding under the hem of her shirt to touch soft skin. Applying the barest of pressures had Sam plastered to his chest, a tiny gasp catching his ear. Merle didn't dance and probably never would have but Sam had him shuffling with her to the music, her body curling around his. She let her hands drag down his broad shoulders, her nimble fingers touching the edges of his shirt sleeve. Merle swallowed thickly as his groin pulsed with need. She wasn't doing anything sexual, just the warmth of her fingertips was enough to cause a throb inside him. Soon her hands were sliding along his stomach making his abs twitch until they curled into the leather of his vest, pulling him closer.

"You got moves old man." She rasped, her voice low and breathy. Merle chuckled and whispered hoarsely "ya got no fuckin' idea girl. No fuckin' idea."

Letting his lips graze the sensitive skin behind her ear Merle heard her panting, the sexy woman obviously as turned on as he was. The song slowed and eventually ended, leaving them standing there staring at each other, both sounding breathless.

"Let's get outta here. Got some party favors back at my place." Merle rasped hoarsely, ticking his head to the exit door as his fingers stroked her lower back. Sam hummed to herself, lips pursed slightly. He could see her tossing the idea around in her pretty little head before she responded, "I gotta make a stop first."

"A'right." Merle agreed quickly, anything to get her alone and with less clothing. He, gripped her hand and began pulling her out of the bar. Giving Martinez the one finger salute and a cocky grin, Merle hollered, "Thanks for the drinks Marty."

The man's eyes narrowed and he shook his bald head while drying a pint glass. "Fuck you Dixon."

The couple headed outside to Merle's motorcycle as Sam looked at him dubiously. "Are you too drunk to drive this thing without killing me? I kinda like having skin on my face." She asked with a worried expression.

Merle chuckled, "Girl I've been ridin' drunk since before you were a twinkle in you pa's eye."

"First off, there ain't been no twinkle in my sperm donors eye in his whole goddamn life and you aren't that much older than me."

"A girl with daddy issues, surprise surprise." He muttered before asking, "How old are then?"

He climbed on and held an arm out to help her balance. Sam swung her leg over and replied, "22."

"Well I got a dozen years on ya, girl." Merle replied, his eyebrows raised.

"Fuck off Merle." She sneered playfully.

"Ya always a bitch?"

"Nah. Just to assholes like you." She quipped from behind him, her arms squeezing him tightly.

Merle could tell she was smiling and didn't let her rude words effect him. Instead he chuckled and drawled, "A'right where to, smart ass?"

"Fifth and main."

Merle cocked an eyebrow at the location. His dealer was located at fifth and main but it seemed odd for her to know Crowley. He'd never seen her in town before, let alone hanging out at that low life's place.

"What ya gotta do there?"

"Just dropping something off." She answered vaguely, "Sooner we get 'er done the sooner we can relax for the evening."

Merle could picture her eyebrow cocked suggestively, her lip bitten pink. Kick starting the bikes engine they peeled out fast and hard, gravel spitting out behind them. Ten minutes later they pulled up to fifth and main and sure enough she strolled towards Crowley's. "Stay here." She told him as she slide off the bike expertly.

"I don't think ya should go in there alone darlin'."

"Stay here." She repeated over her shoulder without a backwards glance.

Merle watched her lean against the doorframe and knock, waiting for the scumbag to answer. When the door opened Crowley looked irritated at first but then frightened. Merle climbed off instantly but watched in rapt attention as Sam punched he dealer in the face and pushed him back inside. Merle jogged up the steps and made it inside before she kicked the door closed.

"I said stay outside," Sam growled before pulling out a handgun from her purse.

"Jesus sugar. Whatcha doin'?"

"Dropping off a message." She growled, her gun aimed at the dealer's head.

Crowley was sitting on the staircase holding a bloodied nose. Sam stood in front of him and spoke evenly and calmly. "Now Fuckhead, I'm sure you're aware of why I'm here..."

The lowlife drug dealer nodded and mumbled through his hand, "Yeah. Look I'm sorry."

"Fuck your sorries. He wants his fucking money. Not next week, not tomorrow. Right fucking now."

"I don't..."

"You do. Don't lie you nutless bitch. I didn't travel 100 miles to the armpit of Georgia for no goddamn reason." She growled kicking him in leg, "now get your dumb fucking ass up and take me to your hideyhole and get me the fucking money."

Crowley sighed and crawled to his feet, pushing himself up with a groan. Merle stood there shocked at the dramatic change in events. He'd planned on getting high and fucking the day lights out of Sam but now Merle stood as she threatened some assholes life for some kinda of crime boss.

"Stay Merle. I fucking mean it." She ordered following the guy into the back of the house. Merle stood there feeling awkward for the first time in a long time. He wasn't used to being bossed around but the bitch had a gun and didn't seem to mind threatening people with it. Moments later he heard her returning, her gun tucked away and her bag slung heavily over her back.

"Don't try this again Crowley or I'll come back and be less than nice to you."

"Ok, ok. I promise."

"Fuck off." She mumbled walking out of the house and towards his bike. Merle looked back at his dealer and drawled, "Hey man, I didn't know she was... Whatever she is."

"Run from that bitch Merle. She's a goddamn psycho."

 

* * *

 

They pulled up in front of Merle's apartment complex and climbed off the bike. Merle looked her over and watched as she pulled out a cigarette and lit up, blowing smoke to the side. He took her offered smoke and cupped the flame of her lighter, inhaling slow and deep. Staring at Sam he spoke through his exhale, "So who are ya and whaddya do?"

Rolling her eyes she teased, "I'm Sam and I pick things up and drop things off."

Snorting he drawled, "No shit. Who do ya work for?"

"A boss just like everybody else. I'm not here to fucking gossip Merle." She responded before flicking her spent butt away and tilting her head towards the building, "We going in or am I calling a cab?"

Merle sucked the last of his smoke away and dropped it to the ground. He strolled inside, climbing the narrow stairway with Sam following him. They got to his door and he unlocked it, ushering her in first. His brother was drinking a beer and watching some program about cars. Daryl's narrowed eyes took in the sight of Sam and then his eyes land on Merle. He could see his little brother was shocked at the quality of girl he brought home. Merle was the first to admit he didn't have high standards of the quality of his pussy, he was a quantity not quality type guy. Sam was not only beautiful but she had turned out to be quick as a whip and unafraid to trade barbs. It didn't even piss him off when she jabbed back at him. It was refreshing. Not to mention he now knew she was straddling the line of the law just like him.

"I don't do three ways Merle if that's your plan." She snarked throwing her bag onto the chair by the couch. Daryl's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to run away.

"Don't worry bout Daryl. He ain't no ladies man." Merle rasped heading into the kitchen to grab a couple beers. Daryl huffed out an angry breath at Merle's comment but didn't respond. Sam however spoke up, "Why the fuck not? He's the better looking brother."

Merle stomped out and growled, "Now that's fuckin' bullshit and mean."

Sam snorted, "What? He is, maybe I wanna trade up."

"Sugar I bought fucking drinks all night. Ya ain't swapping brothers."

"First off I don't owe you shit for buying me drinks all night. Second you didn't even fucking buy them, you won a bet on if I'd leave with you sooooo technically my ass bought the goddamn drinks."

Daryl watched them argue before picking up his beer and strolling into his room, his door shutting with a resounding click.

Sam smirked and asked, "He always shy?"

Nodding Merle flopped down on the other side of the sofa he asked, "So come on, who do ya work for?"

Huffing out an indignant breath, "No offense but fuck off. I'm not telling you shit."

Merle rasped, "Sugar, ya owe me an answer." Laughing she took a gulp of beer and sighed, "I don't owe you shit."

"Crowley's my connection, he ain't gonna be too pleased with me now. Ya owe me."

Rolling her eyes Sam sipped her beer before stating, "I work for his boss. I take care of some deliveries. Messages or packages. I'm not telling you names and shit."

"Fine. How the fuck did ya get involved in this shit?"

"Crowley's boss is… was my boyfriend."

Merle eyes widened and he shot up, "What the fuck?! Ya didn't tell me ya got an old man let alone some fuckin' drug lord."

"Pfft. Drug lord my ass. The guys an asshole who I'm dumping now that I got cash to take off with."

Furrowing his brow he drawled, "So what, you're takin' Crowley's money and runnin'?"

"Yeah. So no worries about him coming after you, he'll be too busy chasing me." Sam joked but he could see the strain behind her mask.

"He gonna come after ya?"

"Well I'm stealing from him and dumping his stupid ass."

"Where ya goin'?" Merle asked wondering if she actually had a plan of if she was just winging it.

"Don't know. North. Tired of this shit hole state."

Merle hummed the knowledge and leaned back chugging his beer. Setting it to the side he pat his lap an rasped, "C'mere Sugar. Let's celebrate your last night in town."

Sam smirked and set her bottle down asking, "Where are these party favors?"

"Whatcha want? Weed, a lil crystal or oxys?"

Sam snorted, "Weed. I like my teeth and Oxys are for fucking hillbillies."

Merle glared at her and drawled, "Fuck you."

"That's the goal right?" She quipped pulling off her boots and tossing her jacket to the side. Merle got distracted as she sat back down, her shirt highlighting her curved tits and narrow waist.

"Gonna just stare at me all night old man? Ya havin a stroke?"

"God you're such a bitch." He muttered pulling out his weed stash from the coffee table. He packed the tiny bowl and handed it over with a lighter. He watch Sam pull a deep hit, her eyes closed as she held it for a few seconds. Her eyes slide open as she blew the pungent smoke to the side. Handing it back Merle took a deep pull and relaxed back into the sofa. After a few passes the bowl was spent and the pair were zoning out. Merle's head lolled to the side and he saw her smirking at him.

"What?"

"I was lying." She stated with a tiny grin.

Raising an eyebrow he drawled, "Bout what?"

"Trading up."

Smiling widely he asked, "Oh yeah? He ain't better looking?"

"I didn't say that I just meant I wouldn't trade up. I kinda like your big mouth. He's too quiet." She joked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Pffft. Such a twat."

Sam laughed loudly and sighed, "I love that word. Twwwwwat."

Merle snorted and reached out, pulling on her wrist. Sam crawled over to straddle his lap. He groaned as her ass pressed against his semi. She cocked an eyebrow and the rolled her hips against his obvious arousal making him moan loudly, his head falling back against the couch cushion.

"What? Been showin' off your tits, which by the way ya got a nice set on ya." He slid his hands up her ribs, his large palms cupping her breasts as his thumbs ran across her nipples. Merle felt them harden under his touch making his hands flex, squeezing her chest firmly. Sam moaned leaning forward, her mouth delving into his. Merle cupped the back of her head, tangling his fingers into her blonde hair. He pulled her closer, fisting the soft locks as he ravaged her mouth. "Goddamn you taste good." He groaned, his hips thrusting upwards in between her thighs.

"Mmhhm." She moaned, pulling back to strip her shirt off. Merle growled at the sight of her full creamy tits almost overflowing out of a see-through black lace bra.

"Jesus Sugar. Your tits should be illegal." His hands stroked her shoulders before curling his fingers under the straps of her bra, dragging them down her arms. The cups of her bra fell and out poured her pale breasts. Merle groaned before cupping her, his mouth sucking and biting the delicate curve of her tits before sucking her pink nipple into his hot mouth. Sam moaned at the motions, her hips rolling against his lap. He couldn't help but thrust upwards, his hands gripping her hips to push her down against his rock hard cock.

"Fucking Christ Sugar." He muttered, moving his mouth up her neck until he reached her swollen lips. Their tongues battled for control as their hands gripped onto each other. Merle wrapped his arms around her waist before standing up to head to his room. Sam secured her legs around his body and braced her arms across his shoulders. He grasped her ass, his fingers kneading the flesh as he walked, his mouth nipping and sucking on her neck. Once in his bedroom he tossed her onto the bed making her giggle.

Merle smirked and pulled his shirt off, his hands going to his belt instantly. He watched as she unhooked her bra and then peeled off her ridiculously tight pants. She was completely naked, spread out across his mattress. He drank her in, the soft line of her thighs and dip of her waist. Her hair was splayed out on the dark sheets like some kind of angelic temptress. She was so goddamn beautiful Merle could barely keep his hands from grabbing her like a desperate crackhead on payday looking to score.

"Fucking christ you're sexy." He rasped stepping out of his jeans. Crawling onto the bed over her, Merle let his nose graze her thigh and waist. His tongue tasting her warm skin and his teeth nipping along the way. Sam moaned as Merle's large palms stroked and squeezed her ass while rutting against her wet heat.

"Fuck old man, you still have moves." She groaned as he placed open mouth kisses along her neck before sucking and biting her earlobe.

Merle chuckled, rolling his hips between her spread thighs. "Ain't done anything yet girl. M'gonna make you scream my name Sugar."

Sam kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding against his while her hands gripped his neck. Merle was drowning in her scent and taste. She was a siren and he couldn't help but want to fall to his knees and worship every fucking inch of her.

"Please… more." Sam begged, her legs wrapping around his waist to squeeze him closer. Merle groaned as his overheated skin slid against her wet lips.

"Fuck. Lemme. Git somethin'." He growled his accent thick and slow, pulling away to get a condom. Merle hated to do it but he wasn't getting Sam knocked up or giving her something from his checkered past.

Soon he was sitting back on his heels to watch his cock slid inside her tight body. Merles mouth dropped open as he panted, the sight of her engulfing him was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

"Jesus." he gasped while rocking into her slowly. Sam's whole body arched off the mattress and a deep flush crawled up her chest to her cheeks.

"Oh my god." She moaned her nails biting into his shoulders, red marks blossoming on his tan skin. "Fuck.. Merle. Move goddamnit. "

Laughing he began rocking faster, his hands gripping her hips with bruising force. Merle clenched his jaw and his neck muscle strained at the intense sensation of her hot walls sucking him in. "Sugar. How the fuck…" He panted, sweat dripping along his temple, "are you so.. goddamn… tight."

Sam laughed breathily, her pelvis rising off the bed to meet his snapping hips. He couldn't figure out what was overwhelming him more, her tight hot walls or the look in her eyes. The deep blue was almost non existent with her blown pupils. A sharp gasp exited her parted lips before every muscle in her lithe frame seized. The tension snapped and Sam came harder than any woman Merle had ever felt. Her walls gripped his dick by the root making him growl like a feral animal. The sounds she was making made his eyes roll back in his head.

"Mother of.." He groaned while plunging as deep as physically possible, his body bowed over her. His jaw snapped shut as brilliant light flashed behind his clenched eyes. Within moments his body released, his cock pulsing and throbbing, every muscle and bone becoming gelatinous.

Blood pounded in his ears as he blinked sweat out of his eyes. Sam was panting, her hooded gaze looking thoroughly satisfied.

"Well fuck." She muttered letting out a snort. Merle cocked an eyebrow and rasped hoarsely, "Whatcha laughin at."

"I guess age brings experience yeah?"

Barking out a dry laugh Merle rolled off of her and reached for his cigarettes. "Bes' not question my prowess again Sugar, I'll tan that sexy ass."

 

* * *

 

Sam's laugh was a combination of a giggle and a snort. Obnoxiously cute. Merle couldn't stop from trying to make her do it just to hear it again. He'd never spent much time with a woman after sex, it was a new situation but not unpleasant. They lay together tangled in sheets chatting about nothing and everything.

"I swear t'christ I never seen so much blood come outta a guys nose before." He chuckled finishing up an anecdote about a bar fight. Sam smirked and crawled over him, straddling his hips. "My big tough redneck." She purred with a playful glint in her eye. Merle chuckled gripping her face to pull her mouth to his. He twirled his tongue against her, the taste of her sweet mouth filling his.

"Fuck old man you know how to kiss." She moaned as his mouth trailed along her soft neck.

"Girl ya haven't even felt these lips between those soft thighs yet.." He drawled, trailing his tongue down the curve of her collarbone. "Got no idea the things I can do to ya."

"Fuck Merle." She moaned at the statement, her hips rolling against his. "Show me… Please."

Muffling a laugh against her chest Merle rasped, "since ya said please."

 

* * *

 

Merle woke to the smell of something cooking and the thump of a cabinet door. He wrinkled his brow looking at the mattress to see it empty. Rolling out of bed he pulled on a pair of boxers and tank top before sauntering into the kitchen. Sam was standing at the stove cooking potatoes and some kind of meat. She was wearing his beat up flannel that landed mid thigh and nothing else. He licked his lip at the sight of her bare legs and the memory of what was underneath the worn cotton.

Daryl was sitting at the table his head resting against wall as he watched her cook. Merle cocked an eyebrow and asked, "whatcha cooking? We don't got shit here."

She smirked and snarked, "yeah I noticed, you two live on pizza and beer Huh?"

Laughing Merle walked up behind her, his hands sliding along her hips and his chin resting on her shoulder. Looking down he saw she had found some frozen venison and was making a hash with potatoes.

"You had two potatoes and some kind meat. Deer?"

Grunting in response he reached over to grab a piece but she smack his hand with the spoon and snapped, "Hands off old man."

Daryl snorted and got the stink eye from Merle for it. "Bes stop calling me old man after last night."

Laughing she bumped him with her hip to reach the cupboard with plates. Sam served them both a pile of meat and hash before giving herself a smaller portion. They sat at the tiny card table eating silently.

"So what's on the agenda then? Ya skippin town?" Merle asked wiping his hand across his mouth when done. Sam shrugged and mumbled through a mouthful of food, "yeah. S'pose I should high tail it the fuck out of here soon. Words Gonna get back I picked up cash."

Daryl's face looked confused but he didn't ask. Merle rolled his eyes and drawled, "Sam here is on the run."

Before he could explain the sound of a phone ringing in the living room had Sams fork pause mid bite. Standing up she grabbed her bag, pulling out the black device. Pursing her lips she answered, " lo"?"

Merle watched her roll her eyes as the person spoke and answer, "I needed a couple days to myself. I picked up and I'll be back tomorrow night probably."

There was a long pause while she listened before she snapped, "well I don't give a fuck. I'm not some goddamn house pet."

Merle looked at Daryl who asked, "Who she runnin from?"

"Some drug dealer, she fucking rolled Crowley last night for money."

Daryl's eyebrows almost touched his hairline at the statement. "Ya just watch?"

"What could I do? She had already punched him and had him at gunpoint."

"Jesus Merle whatcha getting involved in this shit."

"You seeing what I'm seeing baby brother? Look at that fucking ass and let me tell ya she knows what to do with those goddamn curves."

"Yeah I heard." He muttered finishing his food. Merle chortled at the statement and went back to listening to her. The conversation had cooled off and she was placating the boyfriend, "alright. I'll call you tonight and be home tomorrow evening."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered hanging up without a goodbye.

Strolling back into the kitchen she sat down and drawled, "well I'm gonna head out soon. Can I get a ride back to my car?"

 

* * *

 

Merle rode over to the bar with Sam wrapped around him, her hands splayed across his taut stomach. She was drawing small circles along his tshirt making his jeans tighten and groin ache. He didn't want her to leave yet which was an odd feeling to have since he didn't give a shit about most people. It had always been him and Daryl against the world and the idea that he wanted more was foreign.

As they pulled up they found that her car was gone and there was a pile of broken glass where her window had been busted out.

"Well fuck." She muttered climbing off the bike. "That sucks."

Merle laughed at her bored tone, "could say that again. We reporting it to the cops?"

"Fuck no. It wasn't even mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I stole it a few towns over," she confessed shrugging while pulling out a pack of smokes, "guess I'm looking for a new ride."

Merle barked out a gruff laugh, taking her offered smoke and drawled, "I'm thinkin' ya may be trouble, Sugar."

Sam smirked while exhaling, her lips curled and eyes bright, "You've got no fucking idea how right you are, old man."

 


End file.
